Friendship Festival
My Little Pony Movie Tie-in Event #1 of 4 The Best of the Fest! Get ready for our biggest party yet ~~ featuring a special guest! With Twilight and Pinkie in charge of preparing, things are sure to get interesting... No Train, No Gain! |outro = Wow... I guess I shouldn't tell Twilight about what Pinkie said, either... but does she REALLY have enough supplies to do this by herself? }} Train Harder! | skip1 = Unskippable | reward = | outro = So... should I not tell Pinkie about what TWILIGHT said, either? Even though it's sorta the same thing...? Oh well... at least we have a stage now! }} Balloons or Bust | skip2 = 3 | reward = , | outro = All that, and she just made a Discord-shaped balloon draconequus-thing... I think Pinke's a little stressed out. }} Jack of All Trades Safety First! | outro = Looks like the stage checks out! Good thing too. I... uh... think we should probably make sure Pinkie and Twilight check out too. }} 500 Red Balloons Go Bye... | outro = Uh... I dunno if you've been to the bowling alley lately, but I THINK Pinkie's trying to invent balloon bowling? It's... um... not a very good game. }} Ponyville's Got Talent | outro = Um... Twilight just sort of ran off without actually picking anypony... so maybe BOTH of them are going to be opening acts? Like... at once? }}Twilight: *Pant* P~Pinkie! Everything's... *pant*... fine on my end! No problems! Nothing that's going to ruin your biggest party ever and it's all my fault! ...Your balloons look great, by the way! Pinkie Pie: Oh... uh... you know me! Pinkie Pie: Balloon wizard! Not that hiding anything that might ruin the concert you've been planning for months! just... all balloons, all the time. Spike: Aww... It's nice to see how much you guys care about each other! Just a heads-up, though... Songbird Serenade's entourage is en route to Ponyville in their carriage. Like... now. Spike:'Uh... Guys? Roll Out the Carpet... | outro = YEAH!!! Did you SEE that? I welcomed them all by myself! Didn't even get starstruck or anything! Did you SEE that, Twilight?! ... Twilight? }} Rarity Renovates Perfection Takes Time! | outro = (*sigh* ... Oh, Rarity... You're so... so... details-oriented!!!) Oh ... wait. Maybe we should see how Twilight and Pinkie are doing... }} The Hard Sell | skip2 = | reward = | outro = I can't BELIEVE that worked! ... But Rarity CAN'T have put those souvenirs on sale... They're WAY too artisanal! ... Did Twilight make all that up? }} Veg Out! | skip2 = | reward = | outro = Is it me, or did Pinkie just... uh... "borrow" those carrots and things from Sweet Apple Acres and turn them into party games? It's not just me... }} Rehearsal Reversal Encore! | outro = I still don't know how to conduct... and I'm pretty sure there's a better way to run this Festival! Maybe somepony will actually LISTEN to me... }}'Rarity: Oh ~~ Applejack! Thank goodness it's you! I thought for a moment that one of our... OTHER friends had found me hiding behind this rock... Applejack: Well... I don't like to admit it, but... I'm sort of hidin' from Twilight too?! That filly's practically a whirlwind today! Rarity: Twilight? No, I've got Hurricane Pinkamena on my flank! Those two are making an absolute mess of this festival... and both your farm and my business appear to be the worse for it! Applejack: Hmm... Well, if I know anythin' about Twilight, she's trying to fix up this whole shindig herself to keep from disappointin' Pinkie... Rarity: ...And I'd wager Pinkie's attempting to do the very same thing, to keep from disappointing Twilight! I think it's time they stopped running about and communicated with one another... Friend-tervention | outro = Whew.. I hope this works! I don't know how many more coordinated uncoordinated hijinks my little heart can take! }} Will They or Won't They? | reward = | outro = This should be good... at least, I hope it'll be! Did anypony bother to make popcorn? }}Pinkie: I... I NEED HELP! NONE OF MY SUPPLIES ARE HEAR AND I HAD TO MAKE THESE FREAKY BALLOON THINGS AND I BORROWED A BUNCH OF APPLEJACK'S VEGETABLES BUT IT DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!!! Pinkie: I'm the party grandmaster! i SHOULD be able to throw a big ol' bash without anypony's help! B~but I can't, Twilight! The party's too big and there's only one Pinkie Pie! I CHECKED! Twilight: I... Oh sweet Celestia... I FEEL THE SAME WAY, PINKIE! Twilight: I should be able to handle something as simple as making somepony feel welcome here, b~but.. It's too much! I needed help, and I was too ashamed to ask! Pinkie: Twilight... do you wanna do the rest of this... together? Twilight: Pinkie... to quote one of my best friends: "okie dokie lokie"! Let's reschedule the dress rehearsal till a little later, and make sure it happens ~~ together! Last Dance Pinkie: SHE'S FINALLY HERE! SHE'S FINALLY HEEEEEEERE!!! Twilight: O~oh my goodness! Places, everypony! Applejack ~~ is the stage ready?! Rarity ~~ grounds prettified? Spike! Have all the meeters been greeted?! I~I'm FREAKING OUT...! Songbird: Oh... Hello! Can I ask why you're screaming? Twilight: M~M~Ms. Songbird Serenade! W~we'd like to h~h~humbly welcome you to our humble town of Ponyville ~~ i~n a manner most humble! Songbird: I~is all this... for me? Um, you can stop bowing now; it's all right! Pinkie: Twilight... I think she just want to be buddies! She's not gonna eat us for being behind schedule! A~are you...? Songbird: Haha! No ~~ of course not! it looks like everypony's been working really hard for my sake... I don't know how to tank you! Spike: Maybe you could thank us with a Song? Twilight: Spike! Mind your manners! Songbird: Hehe! No, that's all right ~~ that's the perfect way to thank you for what you've done! I'll do my very best to make it unforgettable! Spike: Ha! Looks like things turned out for the best after all... Huh? W~who's that...? Rarity: Hm? What is it, Spike? Come and join the fun, won't you? Spike: I thought I saw a unicorn with a broken horn standing by the trees over there... but... maybe it was my imagination? I AM pretty exhausted... Rarity: Well, whoever she is, I'm sure she'll come right over and dance with us when she's ready. And speaking of which...! Spike: Yes, ma'am Congratulations! The Friendship Festival is over, but don't worry ~~ there'll be more adventures soon! Category:MLP Movie Quests Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story